


The Midnight Scare

by tuddles



Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Angela and Anthony are sad and lonely when they have to spend the night apart.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	The Midnight Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely ineffable nerds.
> 
> This is just a little bit of fluff really. My apologies for it being a small word count, but meh, I think it works.
> 
> Please enjoy this slice of happy domestic pie.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It had been a few months since Anthony had given Angela her own key to his apartment in Mayfair. She was pretty much spending every night there anyway, so it seemed only logical for her to have her own way in and out without him needing to be there to let her in. It had actually gotten to the point now where it was a rare occasion for her to sleep at her own place and when she did, well they both felt rather alone and cold without the other to hold and snuggle against. Unfortunately for our lovebirds, this was one of those nights.

When Anthony had told her that he was going to have to work late at the office and wouldn’t be able to make dinner, Angela had then made plans to hang out with Tracy. Since meeting her dark stranger, Miss Fell had been spending less and less time with her landlady and was starting to feel the absence of the nurturing friendship. So, Angela and Tracy had spent the evening indulging in some delicious takeaway and a couple bottles of bubbly Moscato. All in all, it had been a fun girly night, filled with lots of gossiping and talk about men. When the hour got late, Angela took her leave and stumbled up the stairs and into her small flat.

She frowned to herself and sighed as she closed the door behind her and went straight to her bed, flopping herself face first down onto the plush duvet. She instantly felt lonely and sighed as she lifted her head, sad blue eyes looking mournfully across the empty expanse of the mattress. Lifting herself up just enough to set her elbows down and to prop her chin up onto her palms, she sighed and looked over to regard Professor Snuggles. The stoic guardian sitting pretty against one of her pillows. 

“You miss him too, huh?” she asked him, looking at his fuzzy face as if she was expecting him to reply.

“Yeah… it sucks” she sighed and then lifted herself up enough to wiggle under the covers, too tired to actually get fully undressed. With a huff, she closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

……….

Anthony did indeed have a late night in the office, Hastur being kind enough to thrust some urgent work on him just as his workday had been starting to wind down. Although muttering some colourful curse words under his breath about his less than desirable boss, Anthony bunkered down and got to work, dutifully getting everything done. Three expressos, one energy drink and several hours later, he finally finished and headed on home.

“Angel, I’m –“ he started to say as he stepped through the door, quickly remembering that she was not there. He sighed and closed the door, setting his briefcase down and shrugging his jacket off.

He yawned wide as he headed straight into the bedroom, kicking off shoes and flinging off the rest of his clothes as he went. With the final clink of his phone and glasses onto the bedside table, he flopped into bed in nothing but his black boxers and instantly fell asleep.

……….

A couple of hours later, Anthony roused with a start, heart pounding in his chest. He had heard a noise, well he had thought he had heard a noise. Out of habit, he reached over to pat at the other side of the bed to check on Angela, then frowned when he remembered again that she was at her place. He started to think that maybe he had been imagining things, that is until he heard it again. The light sound of footsteps and then a banging noise. He blinked his amber eyes which were suddenly wide and fully awake with fear.

Truth be told, he was one of those lucky people who had never really experienced being burgled before, so the anxiety of not knowing what to do was instantly surging through his veins. With a fumble, he snatched up his phone in one hand and a pillow in the other. He didn’t really know what he was planning on doing with them, but he felt a lot better having at least something in his hands.

Taking a deep breath in, he bravely ventured out into the living room, freezing when he saw a shadow moving about near the front door. Thinking on his feet, he thought maybe he could use the element of surprise and scare the thief away. So not unlike a cat does, he rose up on tip toes and lifted the pillow into the air, trying to make him look as big and menacing as he could. Then, he lifted his phone up and flicked on the flashlight feature, shining it right in the direction of the sinister shadow.

“Ahhh!” a girly voice screeched out, a petrified Angela squealing under the interrogating light.

“Ahhh!” Anthony screamed back before he realised who it was, his voice almost as high-pitched as hers was.

 _“Jesus,_ Angel! You scared the _shit_ outta me!” Anthony gasped out, chest heaving as he tried to deal with all the adrenaline still coursing through him.

 _“You?_ What about _me?”_ she argued, holding what was a fuzzy Professor Snuggles to her chest like he was a shield of sorts.

Anthony sighed at the adorable sight and lowered the pillow and phone down, the light still shining so they could see.

“Sorry, Angel. I didn’t mean to scare you, c’mhere” he said, opening his arms out for a hug.

“I’m sorry too, Sir… should have texted you or something” the frazzled blonde said as she stepped into the open arms, sighing softly as she pressed herself to the bare chest and felt those lanky limbs wrap around her protectively.

“Yeah, you probably should have. I thought someone was breaking in. I could have hurt you” he said in a worried tone, squeezing tight.

“Yeah. That pillow could have _really_ done some damage” she said in a teasing tone, earning herself a squat to her butt.

“So, everything is okay then?” he said as he broke the hug and looked down at her, hoping that the appearance in the middle of the night wasn’t due to worrying circumstances.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, everything's fine” she quickly said, then felt her cheeks warm bashfully as she looked down to the fluffy head of the bear in her arms. “We just missed you.”

Anthony chuckled, heart instantly warmed by the beyond adorable sight of a sleepy Angel hugging her dutiful teddy bear.

“Missed you too” Anthony said, leaning over to press a kiss to his Angel’s forehead. “Both of you” he added and grinned as he gave Professor Snuggles a fond pat on the head.

Angela’s sleepy smile spread, making her whole face glow with love and adoration for the man in front of her.

“c’mon you, let’s get to bed” Anthony said and let out another wide yawn while he headed back into the bedroom.

Within moments, Angela had stripped entirely and was crawling under the dark sheets with Professor Snuggles still in her grasp. Antony chuckled while he got into bed and reached out, wrapping his arms around the pleasantly plump waist of his love and pulling her nice and close. Angela hummed a happy sound as her back was pulled up against Anthony’s front. She smiled and nuzzled her face into her teddy’s fur while Anthony nuzzled into her neck. She sighed sweetly, rather content to be the little spoon.

A calm silence fell over them while they both closed their eyes and simply enjoyed being together. Even though they had been in this exact position the night before, it was suddenly clear that they wanted to be like this every night. The thought of sleeping in an empty bed felt dark and heavy in their hearts, dreading the next time they would have to be apart.

“Angel?” Anthony’s voice breathed warm and soothing against her ear.

“Hmm?” she replied, half asleep.

“Move in with me?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion and a hint of vulnerability.

Angela was suddenly awake, blinking into the darkness of the night. She wondered for a moment if she had been dreaming, but the breath on the back of her neck and the warm arms around her confirmed that she wasn’t. She thought about the question for a few seconds before she smiled brightly. Even though the idea of moving in seemed new and scary, she could not deny the rush of happiness that was pouring into her.

“Gladly, Sir” she smiled and felt the lanky arms squeeze tighter around her waist, a sigh of relief washing over her neck.

“Mmm good… love you” he whispered.

“Love you too… goodnight, Sir” she cooed back.

“Goodnight, Angel.”

They both closed their eyes and let the sandman take them away, both dreaming peaceful and happy visions of what life would be like living together. A dream that was soon to become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments are always adored.
> 
> <3


End file.
